He's Loved Her All Along
by ThatOneChickCL
Summary: Some time after Hikaru and Haruhi's "date", they start to realize that they love each other. But will they be able to admit it? (Rated T to be safe)
1. Realization

**A/N: Okay so I'm taking a break from my other story, "Death's Kiss" because I've gotten ideas for others stories, and I've got absolutely zilch for that one. I feel like if I force myself to write stuff for that, it won't be as good as the rest of it, and the next couple of chapters are going to have to be great. So, hiatus on that one. BUT there's this one, Hikaru x Haruhi. And I've also got a Ciel x Sebastian (from Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji) story in mind. Maybe another ship for Attack on Titan. So without further adieu... **

**(Oh also this starts out in Haruhi's POV, but I might switch between people)**

I walked into Music Room #3, late, as I had some work I had to do for a class. Hikaru and Kaoru were already at the "Brotherly Love" act that their customers loved so much. _I don't get why they love it so much. It's kinda weird._ I had this weird feeling though. _Am I...? Jealous? _I'd felt this slight twinge of jealousy when I saw the twins acting lovey-dovey, ever since that "date" that Hikaru and I went on. I ignored it, as I did everyday. I walked to a group of girl waving at me. "Hello, ladies." I said and smiled. "How are you today?"

"We're good, Haruhi," They replied. I went about my job as a host, but couldn't get the jealousy I was feeling out of my mind. "Haruhi," One of the girls said, getting my attention.

"Oh, sorry. What did you ask?" I asked as my mind whipped back to the conversation.

"I asked what was on your mind. You seem distracted today." She looked at me with genuine concern, but also curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I started, pushing some hair behind my ear. "I am being terribly rude, ignoring the pretty ladies in my presence." They melted at my words, though I still have no clue why. I got through the rest of the hosting time, my jealousy still in the back of my mind, but I managed to also focus on the girls.

_(Hikaru POV)_

**Sigh**. "What's wrong, Brother?" Kaoru asked me, as my eyes wandered in Haruhi's direction, yet again.

"Nothing." I said.

"That sigh was not nothing." Kaoru looked into my eyes, deeply concerned.

"We'll talk later, Kaoru. We have guests right now." I said, and flashed a smile at the ladies sitting across from us. As we entertained them, although I put all my effort into it, my mind for some reason kept going back to Haruhi, and those girls fawning over her. After we were done hosting, Kaoru dragged me outside.

"Sorry, but we must be going. Important things to talk about." he called to the rest of the Host Club.

_(Haruhi's POV)_

After we were done hosting, I wanted to talk to Hikaru, but as I turned around, he was being dragged by Kaoru. _Figures._ I packed up my things and prepared to leave. But a certain tall, annoying blonde walked up to me. "Ahh, Haruhi, lovely job as always." He said as he handed me a rose. I ignored it and continued packing. "Haruhi," Tamaki said, worried now, as I stayed silent, instead of a witty comeback. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know. But I need to get home. Lots of work, and I still need to go shopping. Bye Senpai!" I grabbed my bag and quickly left, Tamaki still standing behind me with a confused and worried look on his face.

_(Hikaru POV)_

As Kaoru pulled me into the limo, he closed the glass between us and the driver, after telling him to take us home. "Soooooo?" he looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked pretending to not know what he wanted.

"What was the matter earlier?"

"I- I really don't know." Kaoru gave me a questioning look. "I can't stop thinking about Haruhi."

Kaoru smiled and settled into his seat. "Ahh. Hikaru has it bad for Haruhi. I knew you'd realize it eventually."

"I have what? What are you talking about?"

"You. Love. Haruhi" He poked my face, then sat back, chuckling. "I knew it as soon as you two came home from that date. But you didn't realize it yet."

I blushed. "Whhaattt? That's- That's preposterous! Like I'd ever-" But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. When she laughed, I wanted to laugh too. When she was sad, I was sad too. I also worried about her a bit too much during thunderstorms. "Damn.. I really do." Kaoru smiled again. _Now I just need to figure out what to do about it..._

**Welp, that's all I could write for now. I'm liking how this is going so far. Just kinda writing whatever comes to my brain right now. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, please leave a review, they really help, give me some insight on what you think. So yeah. BAIIII 3**


	2. Going For A Walk

**Hello, hello, you people crazy enough to read my work! So, I've realized that I'm a multi-shipping whore when it comes to Haruhi, but this is my favorite. Maybe because I love the twins. Anyways, I'm sure you'd like me to get to the story now so here we go. OH AND**

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its wonderful characters.

_(Haruhi's POV)_

As I walked into mine and my dad's little apartment, I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen to get an idea of what I needed to buy at the store. I decided I'd do my homework when I got back. I compiled a list, then went to change into something other than my uniform. Once I had some jeans, and a random shirt on, I put the list, my wallet, and the cell phone that Hikaru and Kaoru had given me in my pocket. I headed out the door and to the store.

_(Hikaru's POV)_

As we pulled up to our house, I hurriedly pushed open the door and ran to the house, determined to not let Kaoru embarrass me more than I already was. But he was just as fast and caught up easily. "Why are you running, Hikaru?" I ignored his question, opened the door, and walked inside. I hurried up into our bedroom and set my bag down. Kaoru was close behind me.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said. I needed to clear my head.

"Okay. Don't think about Haruhi too much while you're in there." Kaoru said as he smirked at me. I shot him a scowl and walked into the bathroom. I began to undress and then I hopped in the shower.

_(Haruhi's POV)_

I grabbed items that were on the list quickly. Although I was focused on that, my mind kept drifting back to Hikaru and my jealousy. _Why can't I focus on anything other than Hikaru? And why do I feel jealous when the twins do their act in Host Club?_ I shook my head and grabbed the last few items on the list. Then I payed for them and hurried home.

When I got home, I quickly put some dinner on to cook and grabbed my homework, in hopes to get my mind off Hikaru. To no avail though. I finished dinner and put it in the fridge with a note for my dad. Then I headed out the door for a walk to clear my head.

_(Hikaru's POV)_

I got out of the shower and began to dry off. I wrapped the towel around me and headed back to the bedroom. Kaoru was lying on the bed, eyes closed, and listening to music. I quickly pulled on some casual clothes and walked back out of the room before Kaoru could notice me. I needed to go for a walk and clear my head. Our maid came up to me and asked if I needed anything. "I'm fine." I said as a brushed past them. _I just need to be alone for now. _I walked out the door and headed down to the road. I absentmindedly wandered around and found myself outside the commoner's market. I smiled, thinking of Haruhi shopping. I sat down on a bench outside to listen to some music for a little bit. I put my headphones on and turned on some music. As I laid my head back, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I A love song came on, and I thought of Haruhi again and smiled. _Maybe I do love her. _Then I frowned. _But what are the chances she'd love me? I don't even know if she could feel love. _Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed as someone sat down next to me, not bothering to look at them. Then I heard a voice, barely, but it was familiar. My eyes shot open and there was Haruhi, sitting next to me. I took my headphones off quickly and asked, "What?"

She giggled. _I love that laugh. _"I said 'Hello, Hikaru. Odd to see you here... alone.'"

"Oh." I said, and looked down at my hands. "Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind and went for a walk."

"And ended up outside the commoner's market?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off, as I debated confessing how I felt to her. I decided against it, I didn't want to get rejected...

_(Haruhi's POV)_

_ Say something you idiot! _I just continued to look at Hikaru. There must be some serious stuff going on inside his head for him to be _here_ without Kaoru. "Hikaru?" I started.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking back at me.

"I.. umm.." I had been planning to tell him about my jealousy, even though I still didn't know why I felt it. But for some reason I couldn't seem to form words. So I just stared into his eyes. _Huh. His eyes are kind of a pretty color. WHAT? What did I just think? This is my friend, JUST my friend, Hikaru. The one that acts like he's in love with his brother, that pulls pranks all the time._

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, which snapped back to the situation.

"Oh, it's nothing... Uh. Nevermind." I turned away, feeling my face get hot.

_(Hikaru's POV)_

_ Is she... blushing? What could make Haruhi blush? _As far as I knew, she'd never done anything embarrassing. "Okay." I said. She looked back at me, and my heart beat a little bit faster. "Well, do you want to walk with me?" I asked.

She brightened up again, "Sure!" I stood up, stretched, then gave her my hand to help her up. She looked away again, blushing. _Odd.. Oh well. Girls.. _As we walked, we kept holding hands. Neither of us protested. It started to get dark, so I walked Haruhi home. "Thanks for the walk, Hikaru!" She hugged me, and after the shock went away, I hugged her back. I didn't want to let her go, and she didn't seem to want to either. After a few minutes, we reluctantly pulled away, and she walked inside. "I'll see you at school" she said as she shut the door.

"See ya." I said, mostly to myself, as the door was already shut. I stayed there at the door for a couple more minutes, then began to walk home.

**Okay. Jeez, that's like one of my longest chapters ever. Welp, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I love feedback. So... ONTO WRITING ON ANOTHER STORY. Baiii **


	3. Where Are We Going?

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But here it is finally. I'm back in school now, but I'll try to write every week. Okay have fun with this chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

_(Hikaru's POV)_

When I got home, Kaoru was waiting for me. "Where have you been, Hikaru?!" I smirked and slipped passed him. No way in hell was I telling him that easily. I ran up to our bedroom and began to change into some pajamas. "Seriously, Hikaru, I was worried about you." Kaoru tried again, standing in the doorway.

I grinned. "Just let me passed into the bathroom and when I'm done getting ready for bed, we'll talk." He obliged, stepping to the side, a questioning look on his face. I could feel his eyes on my neck while I brushed my teeth. "Staring me down won't make the time pass faster, Kaoru." I said as I spit out the tooth paste. We walked back into our room and sat down on the bed. "So, I went on a walk to clear my head, and somehow ended up in front of the commoners market." Kaoru raised his eyebrows at the word "somehow" but let me continue. "So I sat down on a bench and listened to music. And then Haruhi had been going to the market, but saw me and sat next to me. So we talked for a little bit, then I walked her home and we held hands."

Kaoru looked at me for a second, then smiled and said "You have the stupidest grin on your face." My cheeks started to warm. I hadn't even realized I was smiling. "Man, you got it bad for her." I nodded. "So when you gonna tell her?" I froze, the smile fading quickly.

"Ummm... I don't know. I hadn't planned that part out..."

Kaoru tousled my hair. "Okay. Go to sleep stupid. Gotta get plenty of sleep to see Haruhi again tomorrow." The mere mention of her name brought the smile back to my face. We turned the lights off and went to sleep.

_(3__rd__ Person)_

That night, both Haruhi and Hikaru went to sleep with a smile, thinking about each other. They had pleasant dreams, not _necessarily _about each other, but they woke up thinking about each other anyways. They were excited to see each other but also scared because this was new to them both.

They went about their days, friendlier than usual. But as time grew nearer for Host Club time, Haruhi was getting worried.

_(Haruhi's POV)_

Walking to Host Club the next day was hard. I didn't know if I would feel that strange jealousy again. As I entered the room, I only saw Kaoru sitting on the twins' couch. I walked over to him. "Hey Kaoru." I said, wondering where the other twin could possibly be.

Kaoru stood up quickly. "Oh! Haruhi!" Kaoru said, flushed.

I felt his forehead. "Are you okay Kaoru? Your face is really red."

"Just been getting a... surprise ready. For a special guest." I eyed him quizzically, then decided it would just be a matter of time before I found out.

"Okay. Where's Hikaru?"

"He's uh... getting ready. You have a special outfit today, Haruhi." Kaoru held up a paper bag for me. I took it and began to look inside. "Don't look at it out here! Just go change." I eyed him again, but he gave me puppy dog eyes, so I sighed, and sluggishly walked to the changing room. Setting the bag down gently, I began to strip out of my uniform. _Who could this special guest be?_ I thought as I pulled the new garment out of the bag. Almost gagging at how pink and frilly it was, I held it up. Sure, it was pretty, I just don't like that style of dress. Sighing, I pulled the dress over my head. I looked into the bag again, and there were black flats, with white bows on them. Gagging again, I slid them on. Then, I slowly folded my uniform, stuffed it in the bag, and headed back out to join the rest of the club. This time, Kyoya and Kaoru were sitting out there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Well, Tamaki is currently entertaining a small group of guests, to keep him distracted from today's activities." Kyoya said. "And Mori and Honey are assisting Hikaru in getting ready."

"Ah. And what are today's... _activities_?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Ah, that is a secret. Now," He said, standing and facing me. "I need you to put this on." He held out a small pink fabric that I immediately recognized as a blind fold.

I gave him a concerned look. "Why?"

"To keep everything a surprise, of course!" Kaoru chimed in. "Wouldn't want everything to be obvious." He grinned. I took the fabric and tied it around my head so I couldn't see anything.

I heard someone move around behind me. I felt a small chain being placed and secured around my neck. Similar chains were placed around my wrists. "Why the jewelry?" I asked blindly.

"Why not?" I heard Kaoru say, stifling a giggle. I huffed and he put a ring onto my finger.

"When do I get to take this thing off?" I asked.

"So many questions Haruhi. Can't you just go along with us?" As Kaoru finished, a phone went off. "Okay, they're ready. Ready Haruhi?" I only nodded in response, still wondering what was going on. Kyoya took my right arm and Kaoru took my left, and they began to lead me somewhere. After a few minutes, I could tell we were outside from the feel of the grass under the flats.

Suddenly, they both let go of my arms and I was guided into a chair. "Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

"Haruhi?" I heard Hikaru's voice and my heart fluttered again. Why does that keep happening? I assumed he was blindfolded as well.

"I'm here, Hikaru." I heard him sigh in relief.

"Ready you two?" Kyoya asked. I nodded but I couldn't see what Hikaru did. Our blindfolds were taken simultaneously, and my heart stopped for a second as I saw Hikaru's outfit. He had on a jet black tux, with a bright pink tie, that matched my dress. I was at a loss for words, and so was he as we were looking each other over. Someone cleared their throat and I dragged my eyes off of Hikaru for a moment to see who and what they wanted.

"Could you two stop staring at each other like hungry wolves, it's disgusting." Kaoru said, but he grinned as he did. I blushed and looked around, hoping no one would notice, but I heard a giggle from Honey. I tried to focus on something else, so I tried to figure out where we were. From what I could see, we were out in the school courtyard, at a beautiful table, on which, there were a bunch of cakes and other deserts. A teapot was letting off steam in the middle of the it all. Some one cleared their throat again, Kyoya this time.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves. We have _ahem_ other matters to deal with." And with that the four of them left the two of us alone together. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, or why my heart kept fluttering. But I think I liked it.

**OKAY so longer chapter I believe. Inspiration just came and I'm not quite sure how I want to end this scene so I thought I'd leave it there. I've left you guys waiting for a chapter long enough, so I hope that was satisfactory. Lemme know what you think, leave a review, follow and favorite if you're enjoying so far. KBAI!**


End file.
